Darken Rahl's Weapon
by Kristina463
Summary: Kristina is taken from the life she knows to be trained by Darken Raul to kill the Seeker. But her destiny is much greater than anyone could have dreamed. The Seeker amd Kristina are destined to save the world. If they can succeed before it is too late.
1. Meet Darkern Rahl

**Author's Note**: I do not own any of the characters from Legend of the Seeker.

This is my first fan fiction and all reviews, positive or negative, would be really appreciated.

Kristina woke up on a cold, stone floor. She looked around unsure of where she was or how she had gotten there. The last thing she remembered was that she was walking to her garden right outside the kitchen to get some herbs. Her father was having a dinner that night, and Kristina was helping the cooks prepare the food. How on earth did she get here? Kristina got up and walked around the room. It was a large cavern and it appeared to be underground. There were no windows and the only light came from a large globe hanging suspended in the air. The globe was clearly enchanted. This meant she was in the hands of a sorcerer. Kristina felt a shiver go down her spine. What could a sorcerer want with her? She walked around the cavern but could not find a door or a way out. She was trapped. She must have been teleported in here, but she bet there must be another way out; one that did not require magic.

Kristina looked around for an exit of some kind hidden in the walls. She had to try to escape. She could not just sit here and be a helpless victim. All of a sudden there was a flash of light and Kristina instinctively covered her eyes. The sorcerer appeared. He was tall, dark, and handsome with black hair and black eyes. His skin was tanned like her own. He had a proud beak nose and wore a black velvet clock despite the warm spring air. He began to walk toward her menacingly and Kristina sized him up, prepared for combat. He noticed her gesture and laughed but his laughter stopped when, out of nowhere, she struck and hit him right in the face. He wiped the blood from his nose and his eyes flashed. From his hands came a red burst of flame that singed Kristina's shoulder as she ducked, but his second burst hit her full force in the chest before she was able to right herself. Kristina was thrown backwards against a wall, narrowly missing an enormous bookshelf. She struggled to get up. She crawled under a table full of herbs before he could shoot out his next burst of flame.

She looked around. He had storage cabinets full of potions, plants and glass equipment; this must be a laboratory of sorts. He wouldn't want to damage any of it but that would not stop him from getting at her. After all he is a sorcerer and he can do all sorts of powerful magic. "What can I do?" she thought, I have no weapons except my fists.

Then Kristina saw a white trail of smoke coming towards her. A tendril floated under the table to where she crouched and wrapped around her ankle. Although it appeared to only be mist it was as strong as rope. It snaked its way up her leg and around her stomach. She struggled to free herself but it was of no use. Kristina was dragged out from under the table and lay at the feel of the sorcerer. "Well you put up a fight," he smirked. "I see I chose well."

"Who are you, and what do you want from me you bastard!" she shouted.

"You need to learn some respect girl." he said his voice dangerously soft. "Our lesson begins now." He walked over to a cabinet and took out a glass bottle filled with a dark green liquid. Kristina fought against her restraints but was unable to move as he walked over to her and pinched her nose closed. She closed her mouth, determined not to breathe so the sorcerer could not pour the liquid down her throat. Her lungs felt like they were about to burst and her vision became hazy. Kristina couldn't help it, she took a quick gasp of air, and the potion was forced into her mouth. The sorcerer kept her nose and mouth closed until she swallowed. Her insides felt like they were on fire and she let out a scream of pain. Kristina's body began to spasm and the sorcerer watched with a look of satisfaction as she lay writhing on the floor. After what felt like an eternity the pain ended. Kristina gasped for breath, her face shining with sweat.

"I have just given you a rare potion that contains my blood. Now I will know exactly where you are at all times. I will be able to sense your mood and send you dreams. I may be able to even read your thoughts especially if they are directed at me."

"I don't understand, why have you done this to me?"

"Well," he replied "this is my way of insuring that we will be linked so our mission will be successful."

"What do you want with me? What mission? I don't understand"

"You will find out when it is time."

"You don't think you will ever be able to get away with this do you? My father will go to the king and have the whole army sent after you. He is a powerful nobleman and when he finds me you will be burned at the stake."

The sorcerer laughed. "Your father isn't going to look for you. He doesn't even care that you are gone, in fact he sold you to me!" The words were like a punch in the stomach. For a moment Kristina couldn't breathe. She always knew her father didn't love her. Kristina's mother died giving birth to her and she knew her father blamed her for it. Her brothers were much older and mostly ignored her but she still couldn't believe her father would sell her like an animal.

"You liar!" she shouted.

The sorcerer slapped Kristina hard across the face. "I am tired of your impudence. From now on you will cooperate completely or else I will kill you and find someone else!" he threatened. "You will speak only when spoken to and follow my orders. Do you understand?"

She nodded. Kristina was still reeling from the thought that she was completely abandoned and at the mercy of this crazy man. The sorcerer raised his hand and Kristina was lifted a few inches off the floor. He muttered an incantation and a portion of the wall of the cave opened. "So that's how it's done." she thought, but she couldn't make out the words the sorcerer had said. He walked along the passageway with Kristina in tow and entered another room. It appeared to be his sleeping chambers, and the room was lit by a globe similar to the laboratory. There was a large bed with a canopy as well as a closet and a few chests of drawers. There was a curtain blocking off a corner of the room. The sorcerer put Kristina inside. She saw another, smaller bed and another cabinet. The sorcerer set her down, convinced that she wasn't going to try anything.

"You are to sleep in this corner and your clothes and things from home are here. You will be responsible for cooking the meals and keeping the rooms clean. There is a third room with a kitchen that can be accessed through this door." He motioned to an ordinary looking wooden door. "I will be giving you a sleeping draft each night so I can be sure you don't go sneaking around, and when you wake up you are to prepare breakfast. Any cleaning supplies you may need are also to be found in the kitchen. If you try anything I will know and you will be severely punished. My bed is surrounded by protective enchantments so do not go near it. The only room you will be able to access alone is the kitchen. Once you enter the kitchen you will not be able to leave it without me After all the food preparations are made and everything is spotless then your studies will begin. I expect you to commit to memory everything that I teach you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." she said, vowing to escape.

The sorcerer placed a basin of water next to her bed. Kristina sat on the mattress and was surprised at how soft it was. The sorcerer closed the curtains and readied for bed. Kristina faced the wall, her head resting in her hands. She still could not understand why he wanted her. What on earth was she supposed to do? He was bigger and stronger than she was and there was no way out of the cave. He would kill her unless she did what he said. She would follow along for now but sooner or later this would end. He has to leave the cave some time, she thought and if he ever takes me out with him I will get away.

The sorcerer handed her a vial of sleeping drought. "Drink." he commanded and she did. Kristina felt exhausted and her eyes began to close. The potion took effect and sleep claimed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Kristina's dreams were plagued with nightmares. She was being chased by all sorts of creatures. She ran desperately up a mountain and by the time she saw the edge of the cliff it was too late! She fell through the air and landed in the arms of the sorcerer.

Kristina woke up and it was morning. The sorcerer was still asleep - she could hear his breathing across the room. Kristina looked down at herself and she was naked; her dress and underclothes were folded neatly on the floor. She felt sick at the idea of what could have happened. Luckily there was no sign that he had done anything to her except take off her clothes. She was almost glad she wasn't awake for that.

Little did she know that he had gazed at her long after he had removed her clothes. He gently ran his hands over her body inhaling her scent of jasmine and honey. She was tall and toned; her tan skin flawless. Her bright green eyes framed by thick dark lashes were closed in sleep. He ran his fingertips over her soft full breasts but restrained himself. He could wait. He smiled with satisfaction; she was perfect and she was his.

Kristina got out of bed, washed her face in the water basin, and got dressed. She found her comb from home in her chest of drawers and proceeded to brush her long, wavy, black hair. When loose it reached the small of her back, but she pulled part of it up into a braid so it would be out of her face. Kristina decided to be the model prisoner to get the sorcerer to relax his guard and went into the kitchen. It looked so much like her kitchen at home, and she felt a pang of homesickness wash over her. Then she remembered how they didn't want her. Her own father sold her.

After rummaging through the kitchen she found many boxes of fruit, vegetables, and eggs as well as barrels of grain. A few cooking utensils, plates, and silverware were also neatly stored. Kristina lit the cooking fire and placed a metal piece across the large hearth. On top of it she put a pan and cracked a few eggs in it. She added potatoes and onion. Once the omelet was ready she took the pan off the flame and set it on a small wooden table to cool. She put out two plates, forks, and cups, and set out some fresh fruit in a bowl as well. In case the sorcerer wanted more she began to bake bread. It was simple but still delicious. She mixed flour, eggs, and water in a pan and let the dough rise on the table. Then she set it over the fire to bake. Soon the aroma of baking bread wafted through the kitchen. The sorcerer walked in and seemed a bit surprised at all the food. "Your breakfast is ready sir," she said, "I hope you like eggs."

He sat down and she served him the eggs and a large slice of bread. He ate with gusto as if this was his first home cooked meal in a long time. She served herself and ate as well. He ate the fruit as she cleaned up the kitchen and washed the dishes. "Very good." he said, "Now we must start your training." She followed him through another doorway barred by magic but was still unable to catch the words he said. This room had many swords and suits of armor displayed but it was mostly empty. The sorcerer picked up a sword. "You know how to use this, yes? he asked. She nodded her head. Once her brothers were learning to fight she had begged the swordsman to teach her too.

Kristina proved to be surprisingly good. At five foot eight she was fairly tall and although she was fit and muscular she was no match, size wise, for a large male opponent. However she was quick on her feet and agile which leveled the playing field. The sorcerer quickly found this out, but if she ever came too close to winning their sparring matches he would simply stop her with an incantation. He was an excellent swordsman but his style was different than hers. He used his size and strength; relying on brute force to win. Once Kristina realized this, she would dance around him and wait to strike until she tired him out. She relied on her stamina rather then her strength, but he did not fight fair.

After hours of training Kristina was bone tired. She could barely drag herself out of the room after the sorcerer. She was allowed to bathe, and thankfully he went out of the room to give her some privacy. She dressed and returned to the kitchen to make lunch. The sorcerer did not return for many hours so Kristina ate alone. She was stuck in the kitchen, for she couldn't leave without his permission, so she decided to make a blueberry pie to occupy herself. The sorcerer entered the kitchen moments after the pie was done. She served him and sat at the table while he ate.

"May I ask you a question sir?" she asked.

"What is it."

"I…I do not know your name sir." She said quietly, expecting a rebuke.

"My name is Darkern Rahl, ruler of D'hara." He said.

"Am I in D'hara then? She asked, "I have never heard of such a place."

"Yes, it is far from your home on the islands. Now no more questions."

Again Kristina was put to sleep. This night she was too tired to dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkern Rahl carefully measured out Kristina's sleeping drought. This night he would give her half her normal dose. This way she would wake up in the middle of the night. He had been training her for two weeks, and he had waited long enough. She had become quite an adept swordsman, and she did well in hand to hand combat. Her pain tolerance had grown with beatings as a punishment for displeasing him. She was physically almost prepared to kill the Seeker, but there was one thing left.

He did not pick any ordinary girl to train. Although she did not know it, Kristina was a daughter of the moon priestesses or batluna. Her mother was one of very few priestesses left and she had died in childbirth. That was the fate of batluna who give birth to the next generation of priestesses. All priestesses are the last child to exit their mother's womb and are all female. Some batluna are destined to only bear sons. This ensures that there will be someone to train the next generation of priestesses.

The moon was a symbol of women, of cycles, of fertility. To use a daughter of the moon for his own purposes, Darkern Rahl needed to destroy some of the essence of the moon that lived inside of Kristina. Since the moon represented fertility, he had to damage the part of the moon living in her womb. This was merely completing another step of his plan. But Darkern Rahl could still enjoy himself.

Kristina woke up, her eyes adjusting to the dim light. Darkern Rahl stood over her; his naked, muscular body gleaming in the light of a single candle. Kristina tried to get up, but her hands were restrained over her head by an invisible rope. She knew what was going to happen, and her insides grew icy with fear. Darkern Rahl stroked her cheek and Kristina shuddered at his touch. "Shhh, shhh, my sweet." he whispered, his voice silky and compelling. "Everything is going to be all right." He ran his fingertips down her neck and cupped her breasts. He caressed her body; running his hands down her taut stomach. She let out a whimper of fear as he explored between her legs. Kristina lay perfectly still, nearly paralyzed with fright.

Darkern Rahl kissed her roughly; he could taste her fear which only increased his arousal. He moved his lips to the hollow at the base of her throat and then lower to her breasts. He forced open her legs and lifted her up. With a thrust he entered her, and she let out an inhuman scream as she lost more than her virginity. After what seemed like an eternity, he finished with her and removed her bonds. Kristina lay sobbing, curled up into a ball. Darken Rahl smiled wolfishly. His plan was coming along nicely.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I'm sorry this took so long, and I will try to post more often. Please submit reviews; let me know what you like, don't like, or want to see in the future. I do not own any of the characters from Legend of the Seeker.

"Rise and shine gorgeous." whispered a voice in her ear. Grabbing the bed sheet, Kristina jumped out of bed wrapping it around herself for she had no clothes on. Kristina backed up against the wall in an effort to get away from Rahl. Darkern Rahl advanced toward her slowly, lips twitching in amusement. Kristina held the sheet tighter to her chest cowering in fear. Enjoying his power, Rahl reached out and slipped the sheet down so that Kristina's breasts were exposed. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she whispered, "Please, please no."

"All you had to do was ask." he said, as if she hadn't begged for him to stop the night before, "I can be gentle too." Rahl kissed Kristina tenderly. He stroked her hair murmuring "Don't cry, shhh." Kristina had been bracing herself for pain but relaxed when she saw that it was not forthcoming. This was the moment Rahl had been waiting for. He slammed her against the wall and yanked off the sheet. With the other hand he undid his own robes. He entered Kristina roughly and she cried out, sore from the night before. Rahl groaned with pleasure from his conquest of her body, but she swore that he would never conquer her mind. Then she remembered the potion he had given her, and this caused her greater pain than any physical violation. Kristina was ready to give up, Rahl could see the defeat in her eyes and then she passed out.

Kristina woke up and looked around warily for Darkern Rahl. He was bathing on the other side of the room. He realized Kristina was awake and said, "Pack up your things. We are leaving for my palace in half an hour." Too tired to ask any questions, Kristina slowly got dressed and assembled her things. Rahl finished bathing and dressed himself as well. He took Kristina by the arm and began to mumble an incantation. There was a blinding flash of blue light.

Amazed by the magic, Kristina took in her new surroundings. She was in a bedroom. It had clearly belonged to a woman because of the dressing table against the wall. "This room and everything in it is to be yours." said Rahl, "Unpack your things for you will be living here for the present. You are to stay here until I come get you. Am I clear?" She nodded.

Impulsively, Kristina sat down at the dressing table and began applying the makeup. She outlined her eyes with kohl making them stand out against her tan skin. Then she brushed some blush on her cheeks and painted her lips with the blood red lip dye. After finding a brush and some pins, Kristina began to brush her black waves and artfully pin up a few pieces of hair. She did not see Rahl watching her from the doorway. As Kristina turned to get a better view of herself in the mirror, Rahl was struck by her beauty. He felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach.

He watched as Kristina walked over to the closet and gasped at the exquisitely made dresses inside of it. She had never seen such beautiful clothes. She picked out a crimson dress embroidered with gold at the hems. She held it up to herself and twirled around as if she were a child. Then she noticed Rahl staring at her and started, nearly dropping the dress. Kristina flinched as he stepped towards her, fearing punishment, but Rahl said suddenly "Do you like it?" She nodded. "Then it's yours. Go ahead, try it on." Struck by his sudden change in behavior, Kristina stepped behind the changing screen and tried on the dress. It was a perfect fit: a tight bodice that flowed elegantly from her hips to the ground. The dress had a heart shaped neckline and short, off the shoulder sleeves that showed off her toned arms as well as showing a hint of cleavage. Rahl was pleased with the dress, and he found to his surprise that he enjoyed making Kristina smile. When she was happy her whole face would light up, and Rahl realized this was the first time he had seen her smile.

Trying to ignore the strange sensation he was feeling, Rahl led Kristina down the long stone castle halls. This was to give her a feel for the palace as well as to intimidate her. Kristina saw the heavily guarded entrance and the soldiers that seemed to be everywhere. She gasped in shock and fear as she saw a M'ord Sith dragging a mangled prisoner behind her. "What are they?" she asked. Rahl smirked a little and explained "Those are M'ord Sith. They are specially trained women who are my personal bodyguards and interrogators. They show no mercy." The chilling explanation seemed frightfully accurate. These women had no humanity in their eyes: only emptiness.

Kristina did not ask Rahl why he had brought her here to his castle and taken her out of the cave. She was afraid of his the content of his answer as much as she feared his undoubtedly angry response to her questioning.

It was the early afternoon when Agrammon, one of Rahl's generals, came to Rahl with important matters to discuss. Rahl told Kristina that she was free to do as she pleased as long as she did not leave the castle. As Kristina was walked down the hallway, she was stopped short when someone grabbed her arm. She turned and looked into the icy blue eyes eyes of a M'ord Sith. "So you're the reason Lord Rahl has been spending so much time away from the castle." she said, looking Kristina up and down, "I see he has good taste." Kristina blushed, feeling self conscious. She did not know what to say. "I should go." she finally managed and the vise-like grip on her upper arm let go. Kristina kept walking, her nose leading her towards the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Richard and Kahlan knelt on the ground ready to assemble the boxes of Orden. As much as Kahlan feared taking Richard's soul, she knew the magic of Orden would counteract her confessor power. Zed kept watch beside them, his brown eyes alert; shinning as brightly as the full moon overhead. Kahlan took a deep breath and grabbed Richard's throat, sending up a silent prayer to the Spirits that this would work. At the same time Richard connected the three boxes of Orden. Out of nowhere the M'ord Sith appeared like monsters of the night in their dark leather. They ran towards Richard and Kahlan, determined to stop them. Zed shot wizard's fire at them, but they deflected it slamming Zed into the ground.

Darkern Rahl appeared too, and with a desperate shout he drew his sword. Richard and Kahlan were too far into the magic to stop now. With a mighty heave, Rahl drove his sword into the three boxes. The power was disrupted and an intense wave of energy shot forth from the boxes sending everyone flying.

Richard and Kahlan were lucky. They lay stunned on the ground with the wind knocked out of them, but Rahl and his M'ord Sith had hit the wall of a cave. The force of their impact in addition to the force of the boxes of Orden led the wall to collapse upon them, burying them under large slabs of rock.

Richard opened his eyes and got up slowly, testing his legs to make sure he had not been hurt. Upon seeing Kahlan lying on the ground he ran to her. Kahlan's eyes fluttered open, and she assured Richard that she was all right. The two of them hurried to Zed but the wizard's eyes remained closed. Richard and Kahlan quickly gathered the two boxes of Orden that were strewn on the ground but could not find the third. "Let's go. Zed needs a healer and we need to leave before Rahl and his M'ord Sith wake up. We have two of the boxes and Zed is more important than finding the third box." Richard spoke with conviction. He knew that the life of his grandfather was worth more than the final box of Orden.

Rahl opened his eyes to see Richard and Kahlan carrying Zed into the forest. He tried to get up but found his left arm pinned under a large piece of rock. Attempting to free himself was of no avail, and the pain in his arm was increasing by the minute. The M'ord Sith woke as well and a few of them were able to get out from under the rocks. They quickly freed Rahl and went to work helping dig out the few sisters of the agiel still trapped under the rocks. Once everyone was out Rahl and his M'ord Sith set off tracking the Seeker but in the dark and in their pain they could not follow his tracks. Furious, Rahl ordered the M'ord Sith to search through the rubble to see if, by some slim chance, the boxes of Orden were still here. They found one box and Rahl assumed that Richard had the other two boxes. Rahl was livid at his failure. He had been so close! Rahl needed to release his rage, to punish somebody, but he did not let his emotions get in the way of doing his best to control the situation. The nearest town was Elmira, and if the wizard was injured, the Seeker and Mother Confessor would seek help there. He instructed his M'ord Sith to send men to Elmira to intercept the Seeker.

Rahl returned to the castle in the early morning. As usual there were people up and about. Everyone turned away from him once they saw the murderous expression on his face. Unable to sleep, Kristina had risen early. She had been walking to the kitchen to get some breakfast, grateful for a night without Rahl, when she saw him coming down the hallway. She quickly turned her face away, and thankfully he did not see her. But Darkern Rahl was heading towards her room, and after seeing the look on his face she could only imagine how angry he would be that she was not there, but she could not face him now. What ever he had been doing last night had ended badly for there was much blood on his sleeve.

After nearly running to the kitchens, Kristina entered and saw the head cook, a ruddy faced, slightly overweight man. He turned to Kristina and she asked him politely, "Do you, by any chance, have any hawaj?" The man seemed to sense her desperation and led Kristina to a large cabinet filled with spices. He pulled out a glass jar filled with the yellow leaves. The cook remembered the pretty girl who had stopped by yesterday for some food. Rumor had it that she was Rahl's new mistress. The cook knew that hawaj, a flavorful spice from the islands, was soothing and calming. If this girl wanted it, she must want to feed it to Darkern Rahl to save herself from his notorious temper. The cook felt badly for the girl, she seemed to be very young, about the age of his own daughter. He wanted to help her, knowing that she must have suffered at the hands of Darkern Rahl.

With a thud the doors to the kitchen slammed open. Rahl himself walked in, a picture of fury. When he saw Kristina, his face contorted with anger and the blood drained from her face. With an air of calm she did not feel Kristina said, "I heard you were not well my lord, and I came to make you some tea." Rahl had no answer so the cook quickly poured Kristina a cup of hot water and she seeped the leaves. Once the tea was ready, she took the cup and headed back to her room with Rahl.

Kristina offered Rahl the tea and said, "Drink my lord; it will make you feel better." He eyed her suspiciously. Kristina took a sip of the tea herself to assure him that it was not poisoned. He grudgingly took the cup and downed the tea. He felt calm flood through his body. "Your wounds need to be tended to," said Kristina, "let me go fetch some bandages." She returned a few minutes later with a basin of hot water and some strips of linen. She took of his shirt and cleaned the wound. She pulled out her herb pouch that he had brought from the cave and ground some herbs into a paste. She applied the salve to his arm as well as to his remaining cuts and bruises.

With the pain in his arm lessening, exhaustion set in. Rahl lay down on the bed. Kristina moved a chair beside the bed and sat down with some needlework. Rahl thought about how she was always so eager to please him despite all that he had done to her. Back in the cave she took pains to cook meals that he would enjoy. Now she tended to his wounds and made him tea. This childlike desire to please him, in addition to the endearing way she rubbed her cheek against the soft pillow when she slept, made her seem so young and naive like she was still a little girl. She had also not seen much of the world and constantly asked questions. Although at times she seemed like a girl, her body was all woman. He closed his eyes picturing her soft curves as he fell asleep. Kristina breathed a sigh of relief; for now she was safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Please, please submit reviews. Your feedback is really important to me. Thank you!

Rahl woke up while the sun was at its highest point in the sky. He felt refreshed and rejuvenated, and the pain in his shoulder from the night before was nearly gone. He saw Kristina focusing in her needlework and realized she had not left his side while he had slept. Rahl's mind was clearer than it had been a few hours ago and he knew what he had to do. He had a plan and the situation with the Seeker might end up in his favor after all.

Rahl rose and splashed some water on his face. Kristina remained engrossed in her embroidery, but he could see her holding back tears. Rahl stood next to her but she ignored him as he gently brushed away the tears that had escaped onto her cheeks. Rahl took the needle and the cloth from her hands and led her to the bed. Kristina continued to cry silently but was compliant. What happened next shocked her more than anything.

"What's wrong." whispered Rahl, "Tell me, let me help you." Rahl did not know why, but he had an intense desire to ease her pain before he continued with his plan to kill the Seeker and recapture the boxes of Orden.

Kristina only sobbed harder at his attempt to help and buried her face in his chest. Rahl wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her. Rahl felt these strange emotions that he had never felt before. Equally confused and afraid of what she was feeling Kristina could not stop crying. She realized that this attention, this comfort was what she had wanted. Rahl was the one who had caused her so much pain, but he was also helping take some of it away.

Kristina decided to confide in Rahl. She needed to talk to somebody even if that person was her oppressor. "I can't do this." she said softly, the words tumbling out. "I can't take the pain and the confinement, so I chose to be good and to do as you asked of me just to make things a little bit easier so you wouldn't punish me. But I made sure to still hate you. Now, even that is too much, it's too difficult because I am too weak. I am so tempted to just become... become someone else. It's hard to explain... What I mean is if I make myself into someone who cares about you then my whole life will cease to be torture. I would want to do everything you told me, and the pain would go away. I would want to live in this castle. I would..." she looked away. "I would be able to withstand the nights. But that is a coward's way out. I would be giving up the pain but also my dignity. That would be the ultimate surrender, and I don't know how I could live with myself after that, but I don't know how much longer I will be able to resist." Kristina felt a sense of relief in finally being able to vocalize her conflicting, tumultuous emotions.

Rahl did not know quite what to make of this. He should not care about her pain. Rather, he should relish in it and use the fact that she confided in him to further hurt her. However, he truly wanted to help her, but he did not know how. So he just held her. Rahl was overcome with a strange longing and he kissed her, not with his usual urge to dominate but with a true passion. This time Kristina kissed him back. She, on the other hand, was overcome with anger, with power. She was determined to make him pay in the only was she could. Her only power lay in his attraction to her. She rolled over so that she was on top of him and smirked with the knowledge that she would take back a modicum of control at least for a few moments. Rahl saw her smiling wickedly and smiled himself. The Seeker could wait. Kristina would be worth it.

Kristina kissed him with an anger he mistook for passion. She roughly unbuttoned his shirt and quickly pulled off his pants. She continued to kiss him while leisurely taking off her dress. Wearing only a corset she unlaced it slowly, teasing him. Rahl wanted her urgently and her stalling was unbearable. This was her goal: to drive him crazy. She finally undressed and straddled him. Kristina paused for a moment enjoying her sensuality; she felt like a real woman. Intoxicated with her power, Kristina sank back then moved back up to Rahl's mouth while her breasts skimmed over his bare stomach. Rahl let out a moan of need but she would not satisfy his ultimate desire.

Kristina ran her hands all over his body tracing him with her fingertips. Her hands stroked him as he became completely aroused. He grabbed at her urgently as she brought her breasts up to his hungry mouth. He took the opportunity to pleasure her as his lips traced over her breasts. This time she was the one moaning with pleasure.

He rolled over her and kissed her; moving his kisses lower to her breasts and lower still. She kissed her between her legs and stroked her with his fingers as well. He brought her pleasure unlike anything she had ever known. Unbelievably sweet, it blossomed between her legs, growing until she climaxed in a burst of sweetness that flooded her entire body. Panting she fell back against the bed. Her plan to dominate him had failed but she did not care. She was ready for him. He entered her gently making her feel full, satisfied. Together they rode mountains of pleasure, reaching their peaks at exactly the same moment. They were utterly connected in the deepest way possible. Spent, they fell asleep in each others' arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Rahl woke up, furious, and quickly got out of bed. He dressed, berating himself for all of his actions of the afternoon. He had been kind to Kristina which had made her lose her respect for him. Then he allowed her to sleep with him. He paused for a moment, remembering; that part was enjoyable. But, he had allowed her to act as his equal. He was the master and she was the slave. He held the power, he was the one in control, and her purpose was to do his bidding. His control had slipped but no matter, he would regain that. Worst of all he had delayed his search for the Seeker. Rahl would not allow himself to fail again.

He dragged the peacefully sleeping Kristina out of bed by her hair. He threw her on the ground. In an instant she understood. He had felt the beginning of something just as she did, and he was afraid: of his feelings and of his loss of control. Now Kristina was going to pay for it. Fear would make Rahl unpredictable, and Kristina knew that any chance of a relationship with him was over.

Rahl began to slap Kristina, avoiding her face as to not blemish it, but deliberately going for old bruises. He stood up and kicked her in the ribs with his steel toed boot for good measure. As Kristina lay cowering on the floor, the door opened. A blond haired, blue eyed M'ord Sith entered the room. Kristina had seen her many times around the palace. She was Rahl's most trusted M'ord Sith. "Cara," said Rahl, "To what do I owe this visit?"

"You were right." she replied, "A loyal inkeeper in Elmira has just informed us by journey-book that the Seeker is staying at his inn. What shall we do now?"

"Take Kristina to the inn and leave her there. Then have the local squad of soldiers keep a low profile around the inn but make sure that they notify me once the Seeker leaves the city."

Cara looked puzzled. "You are entrusting killing the Seeker to her?" she asked, motioning to Kristina. "My lord, let me do it. This girl has no training."

"Quite the contrary Cara," said Rahl, "she has all the training she needs. For the past four months that she has been here I have done more with her than bed her. She is quite prepared."

Kristina knew that she had been taken by Rahl to do more than occupy his bed. But kill the Seeker? Impossible! She wouldn't be able to even if she tried.

"Make sure the horses are ready." Rahl instructed Cara.

"As for you," he said to Kristina, "you are to find the Seeker at Elmira and join his little band. I will have a Daharan soldier attack you outside the Seeker's room and he won't be able to resist helping a damsel in distress. Then you are to see of they have the remaining two boxes of Orden, if not stay with them until they get the boxes. I want you to steal the boxes, kill Richard, and return to me."

Rahl knelt on the floor next to Kristina. "You are wondering why on earth I am telling you to do this. It was prophesized and written in the ancient scrolls that the Seeker is destined to die by the hand of the daughter of the moon. That would be you as I have killed all of the other surviving daughters of moon priestesses. As for killing the Seeker, you can work out yourself but I'm sure a little poison will do the trick. And by the way, if you plan on running away as soon as Cara lets you go, think again. I gave you that potion when we were first acquainted for a reason. I will be able to communicate with you through your dreams and more importantly I will always know where you are."

He stroked her face. "You can never hide from me." he said. "And one last thing. If you fail to do as I ask, I will slowly torture and kill all of your family and friends from the islands. Then I will release a whisperer in every town in Dahara starting from the east and working my way west until you give me the boxes and the Seeker's head. All of those people will die because of you, and you wouldn't want that on your head now would you?" Krisina shook her head, too afraid to speak. "There's a good girl." he said. Rahl stood up, satisfied. The balance of things was restored. Kristina would not fail him now that she was properly motivated. But the true reason that she would obey him was unknown even to her.

Rahl led Kristina to the stables where Cara was waiting on her horse. He finished giving Kristina all of her instructions and slipped an intricate golden bracelet around her ankle. He kissed Kristina one last time while running his hands over her. Rahl then lifted Kristina on to the horse and tied her hands together, making sure to stroke her thighs as he placed her bound hands in her lap.

With a kick from Cara the horse set off at a gallop.

The two women rode for many hours without stopping for food or rest. When night fell they made camp alongside a stream. Cara tied a long rope around Kristina's ankles, binding her feet. The other end was attached to a tree so that she could not run away during the night. Kristina assured Cara that she was not going anywhere, which earned her a blow from the agiel and tighter bindings. Both women fell asleep to the wind rustling in the trees and the soft gurgle of the stream.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **I can see that you are reading this so please take a minute and tell me what you think about it.

Cara woke up to a scream. Kristina lay on the ground, frantically thrashing against some monster that Cara could not see. "Let me go!" cried Kristina. Whimpering, she curled up into a ball on the ground. Cara watched in astonishment as a welt appeared on Kristina's cheek. Cara shook the girl in an unsuccessful attempt to wake her up. With a grunt of frustration Cara picked up Kristina and dunked her head into the stream. Sputtering, Kristina came up for air. She looked around, confused, unsure of where she was. Cara dumped Kristina on the ground. "Let's get moving." said Cara. When Kristina did not rise Cara gave her an encouraging kick. "What are you waiting for?" she exclaimed.

"It's Rahl." whispered Kristina. "He's everywhere. I tried to run but he found me. He will never let me go."

Cara could see the extent to which Lord Rahl terrified and controlled Kristina. They were connected more than Kristina would ever know. Cara marveled at the beauty of her master's plan. Rahl and Cara had trained Kristina themselves, but Rahl made the girl forget that it had happened. This would ensure that Kristina would follow Rahl's plan. She had no say in the matter, only she was not aware of her lack of choice. However, she still remained under his control, provided that Rahl connect with Kristina every three nights through a dream. He was able to enter her dreams because of the potion that he gave her when he had first taken her.

Cara and Kristina rode until they reached the gates of Elmira. A guard asked them their purpose in visiting the city, but in response Cara struck him with her Agiel. "This is all the reason I need." she hissed and hit him again. "However," she continued, "you can be of use to me." Cara gave the man his instructions, to which he would be happy to comply. As the two women and the guard approached the main square, Cara halted. "You are to continue down this road until it forks. Then go left. The first inn that you see is where our friends are residing."

With a sigh, Kristina walked on in the company of the guard. They reached the inn and Kristina told the guard to let her go in first. Kristina walked over to the innkeeper. He was an older, bespectacled man and his clothes were worn but good quality. Kristina gave him a smile. "My brother and his wife arrived here a few days ago with my father. We arranged to meet at your inn in the tavern, but I guess they forgot the time. Could you direct me to their room?"

"I'm sorry," the man replied, "I cannot give out my client's room numbers without their permission."

Kristina's eyes filled with tears. "Please, I need to find them. My father is very ill and my brother and I want to take him from here to Neirren, our hometown, one last time."

The innkeeper felt sorry for the girl and said, "Your family is in room 25 on the second floor. I wish your father the best of health."

"Thank you and may the spirits watch over you." she replied.

Kristina nodded to the guard who had just entered the room. They headed up the steep, wooden stairs until they found the room. "Get this over with." Kristina said bitterly. The guard grabbed her around the waist and pressed his lips to hers. She screamed for help and tried to defend herself. The guard pulled out a knife and held it to Kristina's throat. "Just because the M'ord sith ordered me to do this doesn't mean I'm not going to enjoy myself. Now keep still if you know what's good for you." Kristina's breath caught in her throat as the guard began to unlace her dress. She would not be a victim again. She fought harder, kicking and scratching the guard. He was stronger than she was and pinned her against the wall. The man pulled Kristina's dress up around her waist and began fumbling with his belt buckle. Kristina lunged for the knife as the door behind her slammed open.

The Seeker ran out of his room, the Sword of Truth held high. The guard threw Kristina to the ground and pulled out his own sword to protect himself from the Seeker's attack. At the last moment the Seeker changed the direction of his sword and sliced the guard across the chest. The man knew that he could not stand against the Seeker and fled.

Richard bent down to Kristina and asked, "Are you all right?" She nodded. He reached for her arm to help her up but she flinched when he touched her. Richard led Kristina into the room and shut the door behind them. Kahlan left the bed where Zed lay and ran to Kristina, a look of concern on her face. "You're bleeding." she said. Kristina looked down and realized that she had a gash on her upper arm. In the heat of the moment she had not even felt it.

"Let me tend to that." said Kahlan gently, "You don't want it to get infected."

"It's really fine," protested Kristina, "I can take care of it."

"Don't be silly. You can't wrap a bandage well around your own arm. I insist."

Before Kristina could stop her, Kahlan lifted up Kristina's sleeve and was startled by the shocking array of bruises covering her arm.

"What happened?" asked Kahlan.

"I was thrown from my horse on the way here." was the reply. But Kahlan knew the girl was lying.

"Richard, you clean the wound while I go get some bandages." instructed Kahlan. When Richard went to hold her arm Kristina flinched again. Kahlan could see the fear plainly written all over Kristina's face but attributed it to Kristina's ordeal. However, Kahlan could sense that something was not right, and she was determined to discover whatever Kristina was hiding.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: I am going to be starting school soon and I will not have any time to update this fan fiction. I think that it would be best if I stopped writing for now but maybe in the future I will continue. I appreciate all of you who took the time to read my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character From Legend of the Seeker

Once Kristina's arm was bandaged, Richard and Kahlan turned to the old man lying on the bed. "Zed has been sleep for a few days, and I have no idea what is wrong with him. I'm worried he won't wake up."

"Don't worry Kahlan," said Richard as he tenderly reached for her hand, "Zed is old and he probably just needs some time to recover from hitting his head."

"What happened?" asked Kristina. "How did he get hurt?"

Richard paused, unsure if he could trust her. Kristina understood and added "It's all right. You don't have to tell me, but do you want me to take a look at him? I studied medicine with the village healer before…. before I left. I may be able to help."

"I suppose we don't really have any other options." said Kahlan. "We cannot afford to leave and find a healer because then we might be discovered by those loyal to the crown. I suppose it is worth a try."

Kristina walked over to Zed and examined him. "You said that he hit his head?" she asked. Richard nodded. "Then his mind may be trying to protect itself by staying asleep. The worst case scenario is brain damage. He could have bleeding of inflammation of the brain, but it could be much less severe. It is difficult to tell with a head wound. I understand that you cannot leave the inn, but I need to go buy some herbs to help Zed. Later, if I can cure him, I will return to the market to get any supplies you need."

Richard and Kahlan looked at each other. They were running out of options and would have to trust Kristina. The girl insisted on using her own money to buy the herbs, as it was the least she could do to thank Richard for saving her and potentially blowing his cover. Kristina was sure that the man would keep his mouth shut as Cara instructed, but Richard and Kahlan were worried. Another reason to have Kristina try to cure Zed was so that they could leave the inn.


End file.
